


Алый, золотой и пурпурный

by Vargnatt



Category: Forgotten Realms, Icewind Dale
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/pseuds/Vargnatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Малавон Дэспана считал, что ему по силам обмануть смертных и дьяволов. Обман его удался на славу – он перехитрил и самого себя."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Алый, золотой и пурпурный

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Фандомной Битвы 2013 (изначально выложен тут - http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191039699.htm ).

В небольшой подземной лаборатории тихо – только вода почти бесшумно клокочет в огромных колбах у стен. В колбах этих зависли, будто во сне, коричневые увальни: одни слишком мелкие для своего вида, другие – гигантские, с лишними парами жвал или вовсе без них, слепые или усыпанные фасеточными глазами по всему телу – но ни один из них не жил дольше десятка часов.

Худощавый волшебник-дроу в тысячный раз перелистывает исписанный мелкими, нервными значками лабораторный журнал. Первый – он должен был стать самой проворной его зверушкой, но оказался так мал и слаб, что был раздавлен тяжестью собственного панциря. Второй – напротив, должен был быть сильней десятка своих сородичей, только всей это силы ему так и не хватило, чтоб сделать хотя бы первый вдох. Сердце Третьего остановилось спустя несколько минут вне колбы, а внутренние органы Четвёртого были так же недоразвиты, как глаза слепого Пятого.

Пятый, бедный славный Пятый – он прожил дольше их всех, и волшебник даже успел привязаться к нему. Крохотные щёлки на месте четырёх его глаз больше напоминали трещины в хитине, а мощные жвала, казалось, могли бы перекусить пополам рофа. Вот только Пятый не мог есть – кровавая каша, в которую увалень превратил безглазого раба-гнома, комьями свисала с его морды, но он не сумел проглотить ни кусочка.

Милые, верные жуки – они так несовершенны. Что же с ними не так? Почему они не хотят принять подарка? Почему не могут его пережить? Ведь он так любит их, так заботится о них. Он даже превратил этого мерзкого тэйца Сааблика, который осмелился натравить на его питомцев своих грязных орогов, в одного из них. Волшебник смеётся, думая, как же забавно и иронично всё обернулось.

Шестой смотрит на дроу десятками красных внимательных глаз, разбросанных по всему его массивному телу. Он мёртв уже неделю с тех пор, как волшебник впрыснул в колбу яд, даже не думая выпускать Шестого, но продолжает пялиться на него сквозь мутное толстое стекло. От этого взгляда эльф резко перестаёт смеяться, и по его позвоночнику пробегает неприятная дрожь – будто бы душный, липкий воздух лаборатории вмиг становится холодней зимы в Долине Ледяного Ветра.

Волшебник торопливо отходит от болтающихся в зеленоватой жиже трупов, и маленькие рабы с вырезанными глазами испуганно жмутся к стенам и друг к другу, лишь бы только не оказаться у хозяина на пути. Тот бормочет под нос проклятья, ругается – то ли сам с собой, то ли с неким невидимым собеседником.

Дроу снимает с полки банку, плотно обёрнутую мягкой плотной тканью. Заметив на ней тонкую блестящую паутинку, он с отвращением смахивает её вместе с пауком на пол, который устилают покорёженные, скользкие, словно гноем сочащиеся грибы. Волшебник взбалтывает банку, а на него оттуда глядят тусклые разноцветные шарики – эльф улыбается.

Бордово-бурые, когда-то алые, – это старшая сестра. Она всегда подначивала других потешаться над ним, когда он был ребёнком. Смеялась всегда, высоко и противно, когда он плакал от боли, стараясь закрыть глаза руками, чтоб острые ногти сестёр не выцарапали их. Когда небольшой кривой нож забирал её глаза, смеяться она уже не могла. Зачарованная, она не могла издать ни звука, даже когда брат тонкими полосками снимал кожу с её слепого лица.

Желтые, золотые когда-то, – это вторая сестра. Этой нравилось надавливать на глаза, а когда они уже почти лопались – отпускать их и хватать за горло. Сжимать медленно, давая иногда коротко вдохнуть, чтоб маленький брат чувствовал, как постепенно уходит из него жизнь. Только когда слезящиеся детские глаза мутнели, она отпускала его и оставляла кашлять и харкать кровью. Без своих прекрасных золотых глаз и с тонкой алой полосой на горле она казалась брату безумно красивой.

Пурпурные, только слегка потемневшие, – это третья сестра, чуть старше самого волшебника. Всегда последняя в жестоких сестринских играх, всегда самая слабая. Он такой её и оставил – ничтожной, сломленной, невидящей.

Как же их звали? Он даже не помнит – да и не важно это. С детской, наивной улыбкой он продолжает встряхивать банку, глядя, как меняются в ней местами глаза: красные, желтые, розовые.

Только малышке-Джинефе он оставил зрение – чтоб она могла видеть, кто с ней, могла видеть, что же станет с ней дальше.

Но как же их звали? Сестёр. Сестёр ли? Когда и где это было? Когда он был ребёнком? Был ли он им вообще? Кто он? Малавон. Или нет? Зачем он тут?

Малавон Дэспана считал, что ему по силам обмануть смертных и дьяволов. Обман его удался на славу – он перехитрил и самого себя.


End file.
